Pineal Eye
by SMRemo
Summary: Anna was searching a new reading spot when she found the perfect one.


It was night. Just an hour after dinner which means it wasn't that late yet. Anna was reading in one of the guest rooms at the back of the castle with the view of the garden. It was unorthodox doing so but it was an impulsive decision of hers when she had gotten tired of reading in the library a few days ago and went on a search of a new reading spot.

At first, she thought of just reading in the bedroom she and her sister shared but doing so brought unnecessary concerns from the castle staff and the queen. Now that she thought of it, it _was_ a bit unhealthy being cooped up in one room even after sleeping hours. It was a shame letting it go though, for their room had a great view of the fjord. Although there were other rooms with the same view, there was just something that doesn't sit well with it. As if her mind had unconsciously decided that it's either their bedroom or not at all.

When Elsa asked her the first day of her search, she suggested her study room where she does her paper duties. It had the view of the kingdom and Anna had agreed seeing no problem with it. However, it seems she has mistaken. The problem was not the room, nor the view, but her sister - more specifically, herself. It seemed that being in the same room alone with the young queen had heightened her senses to her surroundings, especially to the girl.

Every twitch on the monarch's muscles would draw her attention and she would look up from whatever book she was reading which in turn stop the other girl's tracks and ask her if something's wrong. She would only dismiss the older girl's concern and go back to reading. In the sixth time she did, however, the queen's patience had reached its limit and she sighed.

"Anna, I don't think this is working. You're clearly distracted and it's making me lose my focus too. We're not going to get anything done by the end of the day if we keep this up."

Anna could only agree and they made an unspoken promise to never do it again. She felt sorry for only adding to the monarch's frustrations so she made an effort to keep away from trouble. For now.

She found it more difficult to search for a perfect reading spot as it took her three more days to find one. She was on the way outside, skipping, when a maid who was just getting out of a room bumped into her. Or more likely, _Anna_ bumped into _her_. Anna gasped and the linen the maid was carrying flew into the air.

The maid frantically apologized while picking it up; the princess kneeled to help.

"Oh, your Highness, you don't need to do that!" The middle aged woman exclaimed.

"Please, it's hardly your fault. I was practically running so the blame was on me. Let me do at least this much." Anna said with a smile. The servant made no more protests as the task was almost already done.

When they both stood up, the maid bowed low as another apology. It was then that the redhead noticed the ajar door. She was staring at it when the woman stood straight and noticed her gaze.

"I was changing the sheets your Highness. I just finished here." She said as an explanation although it was wholly unnecessary. She made a move to close the door and lock it when Anna spoke up.

"I'll take care of that, thank you." The dismissal caused the woman to look at her inquisitively. Fortunately, she didn't question.

"Of course your Highness." She gave the key to the princess, bowed again, then left.

It's been two days now since she'd practically took residence in the room during her reading time. The view was inspiring that she literally took half the time to finish a book. It was beautiful even at night that she just had to stop reading altogether to enjoy the scenery. The crickets were singing and there were fireflies dancing around making it look magical. It wasn't that she's never seen the garden before; just that having to look at it inside the castle while she's cooped up with a book in hand just gives her a sense of comfort and serenity.

She sighed in content. Her eyes wandering in awe when her eyes landed into two shimmering orbs.

 _Odd. It doesn't look like fireflies._ She squinted her eyes to look at it better. It seemed to vanish if only just a moment when her eyes started adjusting to the darkness. A dark figure started to shape around the orbs when it vanished again for a second. The figure seemed to move then, away from the view of the window.

Then it dawned on her. _Those were eyes. It was blinking and it was staring at me._

Anna's hair rose as goosebumps became visible on her arms. She quickly picked up the books and went out of the room. She rested her back against the door as her heart beat loudly against her chest.

 _What was that?!_ She thought, trying to calm her breathing as she forms a rational explanation to what she just witnessed.

 _A child. A dark child, that's all it was._ She concluded and, for now, that's what she wanted to believe in.

A hand tapped her left shoulder as she was lost in thought. She shrieked and a sudden fear overtook her body. She reacted unconsciously, dropping most of the book she was carrying and swinging the one she was holding to her oppressor. The book went flying across the hall though as she felt a sudden chill in the air.

Her vision came to focus at the person in front of her. Elsa was looking at her with wild eyes and parted lips; one hand was raised in an attempt to block Anna's attack. Their eyes shifted to the book the redhead used as a weapon. It was now covered in ice as Elsa unintentionally used her powers to protect herself.

"Anna!" The blonde exclaimed then grabbed her sister's hands, examining it. "Are you hurt?" Concern was evident in her face and voice.

The shorter girl took a moment to collect her wits before responding. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked. She looks like she's about to cry. It was then that Anna realized her sister's fear. Her power went out of control for a second and it was her fault.

"Hey, hey. I'm fine, see? You only hit the book. Besides, my hands are way too far from my head or heart."

Terrible joke. The monarch winced at her words. The look of guilt creeping up on her face and Anna hated herself for it.

"I'm sor-"

"No. Stop Elsa." She sighed. "I didn't mean that. I mean, I do mean it but it's to assure you that nothing like that happened right now. It's my fault your powers went haywire and I'm sorry for that. But I don't want you apologizing about the past again, okay?"

Elsa looked at her, trying to read her expression. She said it so sternly that the queen was slightly taken aback but she nodded nonetheless.

"I was just afraid I hit you again."

"You didn't." She assured the older girl again. Moving on from that may take Elsa a while, she just had to be patient with her.

"Anyway, why are you here? Trying to give me a heart attack?" She dropped to her knees to pick up the scattered books as the other girl kneeled to help.

"I was on my way to my study when I saw you. And I did call you at least three times. Is something bothering you? You seemed pale earlier."

"It was nothing." Anna said dismissively as they stood.

"Oh." Elsa said dejectedly. These were the times when Anna could feel the gap still lingering between them. Anna's heart clenched at the expression the monarch was wearing.

Elsa gave a polite smile and started to dismiss herself. "Well, I should be going. I still have lots of reports to review and–"

"Elsa, wait." Anna interrupted yet again. "That's not what I meant. It was – I just – It's a–" she groaned at her stuttering and tried again. "I don't know how to explain it yet. But I swear I'll tell you once I know."

The blonde just stared at her, jumping from one eye to the other, trying to find the answer in her face and understand it. "Alright." She relented. "Is everything fine, though?"

Anna nodded. "Everything's alright. I just saw something weird." She frowned. "I'm going to investigate about it."

The queen's mouth tugged into a smirk. "Playing detective now, are we?"

The redhead huff and muttered under her breath. "I'm not playing."

Elsa chuckled at Anna's childish expression. "Okay. Just don't get to any more trouble, alright?"

"Hey, I don't!" She scowled and Elsa found it most endearing. She leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead and Anna smiled instantly at the gesture.

"I really need to go now. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Go make Mama and Papa proud!" She said which elicit a warm smile from her sister.

"I will." Elsa said and left her with her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Okay, second story I just wrote. I'm new so be a little nice to me :)

For those who are wondering why my first two stories were horror.. I don't know either. So don't ask. I literally have no answer for you.

I just honestly want an Elsanna fluff for my debut with no incest or twisted feelings. The next one will _probably_ consist of that though so.. be patient ;)


End file.
